Life at Birds Eye View - The rewrite
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: Okay, here's the rewrite of Life at Birds Eye View. I know your all probably fed up with me, but I promise this one will be much better and more thought out than the original story I wrote. Please read and enjoy! Updates will be as frequent as possible!
1. A new life

_****_**HI GUYSS! I'm sorry about this huge mess, with me rewriting it and all, but I'm honestly a lot happier with how its turning out the second time! If you all really want though, I _can _keep writing the original one, but I'd much rather just rewrite it all. It's up to you!  
Enjoy! (Again! XD)**

_**21st November 2012...**_

_buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz..._

_NO! I don't want to wake up. I don't want to remember!_

* * *

It was all such a blur... and it happened so quickly... and it happened to me...

I'm Beth by the way. Beth Lacey.

I know right? Best. Name. Ever... I hate it.

I was your average 24 -nearly 25- year old British girl.  
Not long finished university, and just starting my new life as a fully qualified dance and drama in America.

My main problem at that point was that I'd only been away from England for two days and I already missed everything about the place!  
The horrid, rainy weather, the business of good old London, everything.

It was an ordinary Thursday, I had just set off for my first day at work. I stared at my reflection in the window, unsure of whether I looked teachery enough.

All of a sudden I heard this loud crash bang wallop. Then the bus stopped.

"Oi!" I shouted. "Some off us have GCSE students to tend to tend to ya know! Get a move on would you?!"

"Well you can come over here and get this damn thing working again if your so smart!" the bus driver yelled back. I growled at him. It was just my luck that I'd be late for work on my first day! The next thing I knew, people were running down the streets screaming. A radio was in ear shot.

**_'...and news just in of a freak weather storm being created by chhhhhhhhhhhh space craft. Citizens are being warned to stay inside. and chhhh the help of the Modesto m-chhhhhhhh is on its way chhhhh chhhhhhhhhh-'_**

_Oh brilliant_, I thought as I edged my way to the front of the bus. Without a word the bus driver opened the doors and happily let me off.

Over in the distance I could see tornadoes and lightning raining down over Manhattan.

_Funny, this wasn't forecast..._

If it hadn't been for the situation I would have stood completely still and watched. But something caught my eye. When I looked up I saw a large cube with one eye floating high above me. The eye spotted me, and began to generate electricity. I yelped as it aimed. The charge missed me by a heart beat.

I ran. Surprisingly fast for my stamina.

Surrounded by the crowd of halted vehicles and screaming citizens, I finally reached a small clearing.

I was alone. All other witnesses were safely tucked away in their cars. I was a lone target. A sitting duck.

_Shit!_

I had to get out of there, hide.

But just as I started to climb a car I felt an unbearable pain shoot down my arm. I fell to the ground screaming as I saw the eye take aim again, but watched with relief as it's cube body fell to the ground and exploded. Something had hit it, something big.

I groaned as I tried to stand. I looked down to see a terrible burn on my arm and moaned in pain.

What had hit me? A lazer? A bomb? I didn't know.

I felt everybody staring at me, and the ground beneath my feet. I looked down, and cried out. I was hovering about two meters above the tarmac.

I started hyperventilating and was nearly sick as I remembered my horrific fear of heights.

Something sharp stabbed my thigh. I looked down, expecting to see a shard of glass or metal, but instead found... a _needle?_

_I hate needles!_

I whimpered softly as a tingly feeling ran through my leg and up the rest of my body, and I started to feel woozy.

A mass of people surrounded me. I could hear the calamity of it all, but my eye sight went blurry.

I slowly lowered to the ground and ended up on my back.

A figure stood over me, reaching his hand down and touching something on the floor beside me. But as I turned my head to look, he spoke in a gruff, strong American accent.

"It's alright, lil' lady. Don't try to move, yer gunna be alright!"

His kind words were the last I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

"General, sir?"

Warren sighed. He had enough on his plate trying to calm the chaos of Manhattan, he didn't need someone else complaining about the girl.

It hadn't taken much to get that thing down on the ground. It turned out it was just a probe. A decoy. And the General knew _exactly_ who had sent it.

He placed his thumb and finger on his temples, soothing the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, soldier?"

The young man blushed slightly at being called 'soldier' by t_hee_ General Monger.

To most it was an honor just to have him glance at them, but to speak to him? Oh no, this was a privilege.

He nodded over in the direction of the government van patiently waiting to leave with it's new cargo.

"What do you want us to do with it?"

This angered Warren. Had this pathetic excuse for a government soldier just asked him that? That?!

"Firstly, my man" he spat the words, his saliva spraying the mans face as the general hooked his collar, his expression threatening to squeeze "_She_ is a person, jus' lak you an' me. Not_ it_. _Her_. Never ever make that mistake around me again. And secondly, my God man, what do you think? Were takin' her back to the farm!"

"B-but sir..." the man breathed, attempting to wrestle from his idols grip "Are you sure? She's younger than the other recipients there. And, she may be a little... overwhelmed."

General Monger shook his head, chuckling.

_What an idiot!_

"Those other 'recipients' are world famous, my friend. Everyone knows that!" he called as he took his seat beside the driver.

The soldier gave up. He knew the general was too stubborn But the thought did momentarily cross his mind as he peered back at the brief case containing her records, that he should tell him.

Tell him that the monsters weren't quite world famous. And that this particular female had never seen the likes of them in all her life.

_Not yet._

__**Well, I hope you all liked it!  
I know your all tired of me, and are probably thinking _ef of you annoying watsit!_ But please please tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Funny Encounters

**Hey again, sorry it's been a while, I do have a life outside Fanfiction, believe it or not! XD  
Anyway, so here we are: the second chapter of my rewrite, and the third is on it's way! I hope you all liked the first chapter, I got a lot of positive feedback! I'd like to say a big thank you to _TheSpriteofJayum_ and_ 'Susan Murphy'_ for letting me know what you thought!**

**Also just to let you all know, at the beginning of every chapter I will put the lyrics to a song which I think suite that particular chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Wings - Little Mix_**

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh.._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_  
_Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

* * *

**_23rd November 2012..._**

Her first thought was that she was having a terrible hang over.

The buzzing sound in her head, it had gone all through her bizzare dream. About the space ship. And as it continued now, Beth could only assume that it was ringing in her ears, drilling into her numb skull.

That was until the numbness cleared and she opened her eyes.  
Dark. It surrounded her like oxygen, only she didn't need it, and she dispised it, greatly.

Groggily looking up she saw the cause of the buzz; a small flashing red light on the roof of her room. Atleast it looked like her room. But she didn't remember her comfy duvet smelling so lovely-

Beth cried out, from both the pain on her back, and suprise.  
Her room was now moving at top speed, giving her the impression of an elevator.  
Was she still dreaming?

When it finally seemed to give in to her pleas, her new room stopped abruptly and she fell to the floor.

Groaning, she rose up onto her hands and knees, praying that wouldn't happen again.  
Using the bed to help her, she got up.

Her back ached, like there was a new weight on it.

Sadly, she knew there was only one way to find out.

She ran at full speed to the other side of the room, in the direction of her full length mirror.  
The sight that met her eyes then turned her life upside down.

Protruding from her shoulder blades was a pair of small, beautiful wings. They were only about the length of a 30cm ruler, but from the sparking pain running down her spine, Beth knew that they had a lot more growing to do. Their colour was a deep purple, the swirly patterns taking on the look of veins. Maybe they were veins.

Beth gaped at them, not trusting herself to move an inch. She was rooted to the spot, as her new wings were rooted to her aching back.  
Finally finding the courage, she turned, and her reflection turned with her.

Two large holes were cit into her top, meaning she could see the chatastrophy on her back. The wings dug into her shoulder blades, the roots looking rugged and odd. She reached back and fingered the new fleshy roots, then brought her hand away again, wincing with pain. This was not good.

She had different clothes on too, from what she remembered wearing.  
She wore a grey top, with an orange breast pocket on the right side. There were the two rings cut out at the back, letting her wings through.

Acompanying this was a pair of figure hugging tracky bottoms with the same colours as the top; that dreary grey. Beth hugged herself uncomfortably; somebody had undressed and redressed her... while she was asleep. But then she chuckled at a sudden thought she had. As dull as good ol' England. This was a mistake. Tears welled in her eyes, she was homesick. And this time more than ever.

And she had every right to be. She didn't know where she was, she was dressed in unfamiliar clothing, and she had too new friends stretched out of her back.

She had to get out of there.

Searching frantically, round the room for any way of escape, she came across a large red button. Not considering that it could set something like a bomb off, she slammed her clenched fist onto it, breathing heavily.  
She stepped back, disappointed that nothing had happened, but then jumped in surprise as one of the walls began to disappear upwards.

Beth immediately regretted pressing that button as she peeped out of her cell.

_What is this place?!_

She saw a... a _boy_? No, it was a young man. He was walking towards her.

She began too run to him.

"Please! You have to help me! I- I don't know where I am!"

Suddenly a girl with striking blonde hair was right in front of her. No warnings, no signs. She just appeared...

Beth cried out, backing quickly away. But she found she could back away no further when a pain jolted down her wing stem, indicating that there was a wall behind her.

"It's okay!" The girl laughed. She was about Beth's age, maybe a couple of years older. "I'm not going to hurt you! Your safe here!"

"Y-you c-can move... really..."

"Fast?" the male had reached her too, but he wasn't normal either...

He gave Beth a wolfish grin, flashing pearly white fangs.

Beth screamed, in the fear that she was going to be eaten, and ran from them, her small wings threatening to lift her off the ground. She ran for a door, only to find another wall.

She looked up to the ceiling and felt dizzy, she was dazzled by the shiny floors, drilled by the grey walls.  
Large furniture surrounded her, there was no escape.

_Whats with the furniture?..._

She screamed again as the wall in front of her arose and three more... monsters... were revealed.

An enormous butterfly trilled in her direction, purring as a... fish ape... thing... scratched it behind the ears.  
Sat behind the fish ape was a fifty foot tall woman with platinum blonde shoulder length hair.

"Hey guys! Turned out that Nessy sighting over in Scotland was a fakey, so were back!" the woman noticed Beth "Hi there!" she called, giving a million dollar smile, and jumping down from the large beasts back.

"H-h-h-hi..." Beth stammered, falling to the floor and kneeling at the womans feet, taken aback by her hight.  
She shut her eyes tight when a horrific yet beautiful sight sat crosslegged oposite her.

Another girl. But she could tell that this one was a lot older than her.

She had the face and figure of a 20 year old, but the fact that her materialised and patch work face had numerous amounts of stitches in it, she saw decades in this woman. Lady Frankenstien. Beth had only read about Frankenstien, but surely it was just a myth?!

"Hey! Yeah I know what your thinking... OH MY GOD IT'S LADY FRANKENSTEIN! But trust me, with those things on yer back, your gunna fit in fine just around here!" she smiled, her jaw coming out of place in one corner.

The large woman leaned down, her pretty face holding a welcoming grin.

"Sorry about Lady over here, can tell, she's a tad full of herself!"

Beth shook her head in utter shock as she stood up, making her way quickly to the nearest corner.

"Hey! Hey, new kid!" the fish ape called. But Beth didn't turn around. Her attention was now on the big pile of blue cycloptic goo oozing it's way from the ceiling towards her.

"Yo yo yo! Wadup my man? So dude, how is you liking your new prison?" the goo asked, his glob of a hand attempting a sign of respect, finishing with a giggle.

Everyone else in the room sighed in frustration, then when they looked back at the new girl, she was crouched in the corner, facing away from them, muttering to herself.

"Guys, does that look... right, to you?" Link asked the rest of the group, pointing to the sore, oozy stems of her wings, protruding from her back.

"Deffinetly not." Clara replied, her blonde hair flowing as she shook her head.

"Hey! Flick?"

"My name is not Flick!" Beth hissed, tears springing to her eyes, from both pain and loss. Loss of her dignity.

How had this happened?! Was this all just a horrible nightmare?

"Maybe we should get the quack to take a look?" Lady turned to her friends, her face a little concerned for their new member.

"For the last time, I'm not a quack, I'm a mad scientist! There is a difference!"

Beth's wings percked up at the sound of the deep british accent.

"Thank God! A normal per- argh!" she cried out as she tripped over her own feet, her new wings systomatically taking flight... and throwing her into the monster.

Dr. Cockroach landed on his back, slightly dazed.

When he finally got his eyes straight, he found the new girl laying unconciouss on his chest.

Unsure of what to do in this situation, the doctor looked up at Link and Lady for help, only to find then snickering and snorting.

He growled, accidentally waking Beth up.

She lifted her head up slightly and stared at the bug mans chest, her eyes fuzzy and blurred. Suddenly realizing where she was and had just collapsed into possibly the one person in this insane place, Beth panicked.

"I'm so so so sorry, I-" but she stopped mid apology when she found herself gazing into a large pair of amber eyes.

"Wow..." she mumbled, then screamed when she looked above them to see too long thin antenna, twitching with confusion.

Beth scrambled up off the floor away from him, accidentally kneeing the poor genius in his 'unmentionables', and ran to a wall, backing away from the group of freaks before her.

There, infront of her, was Susan, the 49 ft giantess, but the friendliest you would ever meet; Link, the 20'000 year old link between man and fish; Bob, or Benzoate Ostezolene Bycarbonate, the indestructible mass; Insectosaurus, the 350 ft butterfly from Tokyo; Wolfie, the shape shifting ware wolf and thought reader; Clara, capable of reaching speeds far greater than the magnificent Usain Bolt; Lady, the first (and last) created wife of her beloved Frankenstein's Monster; and finally Dr. Cockroach PHd, the greatest scientist in the world.

But Beth didn't know that. All she knew was that they were all different, just like her.

She could only stand and stare at the man before her, amazed by herself. She found that she was rooted to the spot, instead of try to get away from him.

"Ah, hello!" the bug headed scientist said in a sing song way "I do apologize for our little run in! Completely my fault!" his accent some what reassured her that she wasn't in danger, but that didn't stop Beth from running across the ginormous 5 walled room screaming.

"Who are you people?" she shrieked, hitting against the walls  
"What are you? Get away from me!"

A large slab of the steal wall suddenly rose up nearly to the ceiling, revealing some kind of army general.

Beth instantly recognized him as her rescuer.

_More like kidnapper!_

"Please tell me your normal!" she sobbed, glancing back to make sure she hadn't been followed by one of... them.

He smiled warmly "Yes, the names General W.R. Monger. Though I'd say this lot is pretty normal too! Now follow me, little missy, it's time for your orientation."

Once the general had led the girl from the room, the others began to disperse, going back to their everyday lives.

Their meals arrived, finally, and they headed for the table, Susan seated at her much, much larger one.

"So, wadya think of her?" Wolfie asked his friends as he, to everyone else's disgust, tucked into a freshly caught squirel.

The smell was unbearable.

A look of horror spread across Susan's face, as per usual. "Seriously Wolfie, your eating habits are worse than Doc's!"

Link, Clara, and Lady all nodded in agreement, pushing their plates away and standing to leave, not wanting to face the stink any longer.  
B.O.B, however, was unaware of anything going on around him, concentrating on his beautiful jell-o, and on his beautiful jell-o only.

"Speaking of Doc, are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard back there." Clara asked, not really caring that much. The group of friends turned to see their scientist sat in his chair, his ingenious mind elsewhere as he stared at the recently disclosed exit.

Insecto shrieked, then let out a low grumble and shrilled.

Link nodded, rubbing the fuzzy bugs toe.

"Yep your right, Insecto!" he smirked at the others "Someones in love!"

B.O.B gasped.

"Oooh, who who?" he cried, his eye wide with excitement.

"Um, you Bob." Lady replied, in no mood to go into technical detail about others private affairs.

The adorable blobs eyes shined.

"Yay." he whispered happily.

**What did you all think? I changed this chapter SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Oh well!  
Please tell me what you though, third chapter coming soon! :D**


	3. Orientation

"What is this place?" Beth mumbled, gazing around the facility.  
Huge machines rumbled around her, while a buzz of people washed around, deafening the new comer.

"This, kiddo, is Area 52-" The general suddenly swerved to the side, the dart just gliding past his face.  
"Damn snipers" he growled "Must get them removed... anyway. This is your new home!"  
Tears brimmed Beth's eyes as she watched blurry eyed, the chaos around her.  
"But I don't want to stay here... I want to go home!" she began to wail, the noise sending a jolt of guilt through Mongers entire body.  
"Oh come on now! It's not so bad! Yer lucky it ain't a prison no more! Your aloud to go outside, visit people, access all area's... but not the private labs. That's where classified data's stored. I tell ya now, Dr. Cockroach would do anything to get that stuff!"

Beth wiped her damp cheeks and pulled her long sleeves down over her hands, taking a big sniff and wiping her nose. "Was that... thing... that I fell onto, Dr. Cockroach?" she asked warily.  
General Monger raised an eyebrow, giving her a funny smile. "Thing?" he repeated, then pulled out a radio and spoke into it.

"All monster personnel please transport to your observatories, immediately."

"What was that?" Beth asked, watching as a sudden wave of hubub took the building as everything was prepared for the occupants arrivals.  
"Come meet the team." he replied, giving her a friendly wink "Can you fly yet?"  
Beth shook her head. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't - she hated her new wings -, she couldn't. They were far too small for the time being, barely getting her off the ground, and as the growth continued, so the pain did increase.  
Monger sighed and spoke some more into his radio.  
Moments later a moving platform rose to their level, and the general hovered over it, waiting patiently for his new subject to follow.  
She cautiously stepped onto the slab of hovering metal, crying out when it suddenly lurched down.

She screamed and clasped tightly to the railing as they went at full speed. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for almost certain death.  
But when nothing happened, she cracked one eye open. The sight that met her eyes didn't scare her as much as she expected.

There, behind a large sheet of glass, was... _Insectosaurus? Yes, that's right._

He acknowledged her, trilling and purring, waving one spindly hand in her direction. Beth waved back, then steadied herself as the platform moved suddenly along the grey wall.

_What's with all the grey?_

"Whats with all the grey?" Beth asked aloud as they moved towards a large room full of, well, grey. Grey machinery, everywhere.  
"Oh, never you mind, we're getting decorators in next summer, make it more cozy, like." he replied, tapping a code into a pad, resulting in a huge metal wall moving to the side, reveling scattered glass panels all around another grey room.  
Beth soon noticed that the glass panels were in fact rooms.

Observatories, she thought.

As they halted next to the first chamber, she squinted to see inside, but it was no use; all the chambers were pitch black.  
Monger swooped gently over to a key pad, where he seemingly striped the keys off, and pressed the large red button underneath.  
The room slowly lit up, one light at a time, until the whole room was blazing, the wasted light energy being transferred to heat energy.  
Beth blinked in the light, dots forming in front of her eyes.  
But as soon as her eyesight was back on track, she wished that it wasn't.

The Missing Link was staring straight back at her, his eyes looking her up and down, but not in a perverted way. No, he wasn't that kind of guy.  
He was stood at the bottom of a water filled tank, a weight in one hand, a raw fish in the other.  
"Hey Flick." he finally said smoothly, gently easing the weight up to his shoulder, then groaning softly as he released it back down again.  
"M-my names n-not Flick..." Beth stammered, unsure of whether she would anger this strange creature or not.  
To her surprise, he just shrugged.  
"Fine, I'm Link by the way. The Missing Link, but you just call me Link, or Linky, or The Linkster. So if I can't call you Flick..." he put a hand to his chin, as if he was really pondering "then what can I call you?"  
Beth glanced up at Monger, as if searching for permission, and when he nodded back, she cleared her throat. "Beth."  
Link grinned "Cool, I'll see you later then... Flick!" he gave her a quick wink as the platform moved along, and the fairy girl couldn't help but smile slightly.

Beth frowned suddenly. The Missing Link. Wasn't that just a theory? She had often been interested in the theory of evolution, the big bang, all of that. But never in 'The Missing Link'. A link between mammals and amphibians. She was a Christian, believing that God created man, not a cross breed. Plus it just wasn't possible, was it?

_Apparently not._

The next stop was Bob. He didn't notice the pair outside the glass for a moment, and just goggled at the workers in his observatory, giggling when one would prod him with a probe of sorts, watching them walk around him. They were working on giving the blob of goo a brain, but it was proving difficult, as they couldn't tell whether the chemicals he was formed from would accept the brain. If they didn't, it could cause a nuclear explosion of mass destruction which only the blob and the half cockroach, half mad scientist would be likely to survive.

"He doesn't happen to be a carbon matter, does he?" Beth asked her new warden hopefully, she wouldn't mind taking a specimen, if it wasn't too much to ask.  
Before he could reply, Bob finally caught sight of Monger hovering on his jet pack outside... and burst out laughing.  
The general groaned, then pointed out to Bob that he needed to introduce himself to the 'new girl'.  
Bob stared blankly at his warden, watching with humor as he made funny signs with his hands.  
"Oh! Oh!" Bob exclaimed excitedly "I know this one! Oh, okay. Ummm... bee? Bug? Dr. Cockroach? Oh! Butterfly? Okay... butterfly... ooh! Insecto! No, wait-"  
"Just tell her you Goddamn name, Bob!" the general yelled, stunning all labs in turn to silence.

Bob glared at the hovering man, and stretched over to a table that held his red bouncy ball. The ball was redder than the monsters cycloptic eye, and had been chewed on, engulfed, absorbed, and eaten so many times that it barely stayed as one piece; it was close to disintegrating.  
The the blob suddenly howled like he was going to give a karate kick, and launched the ball at the glass, in the direction of the hovering soldier, and as he did so, screamed his name at the top of his lungs.

Beth leaped back with fright, forgetting that there was glass between them and this seemingly crazy monster.  
She only just got her balance back before she nearly fell over the side of the platform. She heard a series of loud thumps and, looking back at the blue mass, saw the red bouncy ball plummeting round his observatory.  
The room was chaos after that, as scientists tried to calm the bawling blob, and stop the ball before it injured someone.

"Bob!" someone angrily shouted from their left "Would you please stop that infernal racket! I would like to work in peace, if you don't mind!" It was an accent Beth immediately recognized as the British? yes he was British, man she had run into. His head... what was wrong with his head?

Monger rubbed his temples and sighed, slowly lowering himself until he was stood beside her.

"Well, I guess this brings us to our next subject" he started as the platform slowly jolted along to the next room "Now, this handsome fella is Dr. Cockroach PHd, he's British, just like you."

They halted in front of the window and saw... nothing. Just an empty room with a few cardboard boxes and an odd looking machine in the middle made from... a frying pan, two blow dryers, a string or shoelaces, a pair of ladies stockings, the video drive of an old PS3, and finally, right in the middle, an, an apple core?  
"The core of the generator." Beth thought out loud, chuckling. When she saw Monger staring, shocked, at her, she blushed and just shrugged modestly.  
"It's a generator." she said simply.  
"That's right, my dear child." a voice replied, making them both jump in unison.

Monger breathed out relief "What have I told you about scaring the new comers, bug man?" he growled as Dr. Cockroach dropped gracefully from the ceiling, landing neatly on the balls of his feet. In his right hand he held a small camera device, likely the one he had just ripped from the ceiling, and he used his left hand to brush any dirt or particles from his snowy white lab coat.  
"Just because you can't accept the fact that I scared the living day lights out of you, Warren." the scientist stated calmly, flashing Beth a cheeky grin and winking.

The general frowned at Beth, whom had gone bright pink with shyness.  
"That's general to you. Now then-"

"Same difference." Dr. Cockroach cut him off, waving a hand dismissively in the wardens direction, his attention more or less on the now dangerously beeping generator. Though it is very difficult to kill a cockroach, the doctor did not enjoy the pain that exploding experiments could sometimes inflicted on him. He quickly rewired the camera, connecting it to the shoe laces as an energy transmission support.

"Um, pardon me" Beth's well spoken voice invaded his busy thoughts "but that's an oxymoron, and therefore doesn't make sense!" she pointed out, then realised that she didn't want to offend the... man..?  
Dr. Cockroach just stared at her, not a smile, nor frown on his face.  
Beth's wings drooped sadly as the two slowly moved along towards the next window, out of his sight.

_You've offended him, stupid!_ a voice in her head growled, _now he'll probably use that generator to blow you up! It's capable enough... he's capable enough._

The mad genius watched as the beautiful female went out of sight, then turned back to his generator, pouring fizzing lime water and glucose into the frying pan, not even noticing as a poisonous vapor was released from the compound.

_Smart, good grammar, beautiful._  
He smiled to himself.  
_Someone went to Oxford!_

"Hi!" the beautiful giantess called, sat on a very big beanie behind her window. It had taken a good ten minutes to reach her observatory, as Monger explained, they had needed a much larger room for the scientists to get a good look at her, meaning hers was a lot further away. She was dressed in some kind of Lycra jumpsuit with pretty silver patterns all over.  
From her friendly smile and polite wave, Beth later decided that she wasn't going to get stepped on with those huge converse'.  
But at this point in time, she was terrified.  
"Um... hey .." she replied. From the look of her, and the assumption that her strength was in account with her size, she realised that Susan could probably break through the thick, bulletproof glass in a heart beat. Or less.  
But as Beth looked her up and down, she realised that the giantess didn't look very, well, heavy. In fact, unless she wasn't taught correctly at Oxford, the fairy could say that she looked rather light for her size of... 49 ft 6 inches at least, if Beth's calculations were correct.  
The pressure Susan was placing onto the patch work beanie wasn't causing it to expand, but rather to contract.

"Your Beth right?" she asked, using her large elbow to prop herself up, picking up the brick at her side and turning the 350 inch screen off.  
"Um, yeah... and your... Susan?" Beth read from above the door.  
Susan smiled, pulling a couple of threads of silver hair away from her eyes as she nodded. "Code named Ginormica, but I do prefer Susan! Thank you for using my real name, not many others do!"  
Beth just nodded as the platform began to move again, still aghast from the woman's height.

Beth was very reluctant to move onto the next cell, when she found out who it was. Wolfman and Speedy Gonzali.  
"Oh well look who it is!" Wolfie snarled, giving Beth full view of his sharp teeth. She flinched away, sniffing slightly, and hid behind Monger.  
"Wolfie! Honey, don't frighten the new girl!" the blonde scolded her boyfriend. She turned to the window and gave a small smile "Sorry, it's a full moon, he's a little grouchy."  
"Well he ought to learn some manners!" the general snapped as they moved away again; he was aware of a faint sniffling going on behind him.

Not wanting to go through anymore, Beth begged that she could skip the last monster, she was in no mood to be taunted and hurt again. So Monger agreed, taking her back to her cell. When they arrived, he flew out again. "We have constructed it to look like your room back at your apartment in Manhattan, with all your personal belongings, to make you feel more at home."  
Beth nodded and bowed her head, new tears rolling down he smooth cheeks. "Thank you." he only just heard her whisper as the large door frame closed.

**This was a difficult one, but I finally got there. Authors notes about this chap will be on the next chapter, plus the song lyrics; I didn't have time to write it all out! R&R! :)**


	4. A frightful suprise

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! i'M BACK, AND I'M BADDER THAN EVERRRRRRRRRRR**

**Hahaha, yeah, anyway... Well I've been busy, school, dance, drama, boys (Yes, I've had my eye on these two boys at my school for a while.. yes I said TWO hahh) But I'm officially writing again, I'm gunna try to write one chapter in turn for each of my fanfics lol...**

**ENJOYY! (I chose this song cos it's so random, kinda like the chapter hahaha!)**

**Duran Duran - New Moon On Monday**

**_Shake up the picture the lizard mixture _**  
**_With your dance on the eventide _**  
**_You got me coming up with answers _**  
**_All of which I deny _**  
**_I said it again _**  
**_Could I please rephrase it _**  
**_Maybe I can catch a ride _**  
**_I couldn't really put it much plainer _**  
**_But I'll wait till you decide _**  
**_Send me your warning siren _**  
**_As if I could ever hide _**  
**_Last time La Luna _**

**_I light my torch and wave it for the _**  
**_New moon on Monday _**  
**_And a firedance through the night _**  
**_I stayed the cold day with a lonely satellite _**

**_Breaking away with the beast of both worlds _**  
**_A smile that you can't disguise _**  
**_Every minute I keep finding _**  
**_Clues that you leave behind _**  
**_Save me from these reminders _**  
**_As if I'd forget tonight _**  
**_This time La Luna_**

**_I light my torch and wave it for the _**  
**_New moon on Monday _**  
**_And a firedance through the night _**  
**_I stayed the cold day with a lonely satellite _**

"Well, I think that went extremely well!" Link sarcastically remarked as Wolfie and Clara joined the group of monsters at the common room table.

"Oh shut up, would ya?" the shape shifter snarled back "You should 'ave heard the stuff she were thinking about us-"

"Well what did you expect?" Susan snapped as she knelled down to sit beside them "She's just been ripped from her old life and brought into this one!"

"The same thing happened to you didn't it? To all of us? So why is she any different." Clara retorted rudely, sticking up for her boyfriend.

"But we didn't have you intimidating us! We were given support -well, as much as could be given in that era..."

"She didn't even bother coming to see me... Am I really that hideous?" Lady mumbled softly, hoping somebody would hear her. Nobody did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please!" Dr. Cockroach cut in, going between the groups of rivals "I'm afraid we're not making a very good impression!"

Bob looked up from his cards, confused. "I'm doing a pretty good impression of myself, aren't I?"

"Yes Bob." Lady commented "Plus she can't hear us anyway; your so protective, Doc!" she smirked, giggling ad the doctor went slightly pink; as much as his exo skeleton would let him.

"Actually" the doctor sniffed for dignity as he tried to regain control of the blood flushing to his cheeks. "She can!" he pointed to the speaker just to the left of her metal door.

"Shit!" Link growled under his breath.

"Well that's just perfect, isn't it!" Lady complained, to everyone's surprise "She doesn't even dare come and meet me, now she's never gunna come out of her room and see us; she can bloody hear us!"

"Guys, guys, arguing is not going to help!" the giantess stated, patting the top of Lady's head gently with her index finger.

"Susan's right, maybe if we try to coax her out? Link, maybe you could try?"

Link stepped back nervously "I ain't bein' the bait!" he snapped.

"Ladies and germs, I'd like to introduce you to your new family member, Pixie Dust." Mongers voice growled through the speakers, shortly followed by a loud sob echoing round the room. Sniffling and crying could be heard, and it didn't take the monsters long to realise what was going on. Beth could most definitely here what they were saying; every word.

Wolfie sighed, guilt making his shins ache, his spine crack.

"I'll see you all later." he mumbled, before his back rippled and shrunk, tufts of fur appearing, followed by the same process on his head, then the rest of his body, until he took on the sleek form of a beautiful hazel wolf. His leaf green eyes shined as he tilted his head back and howled, the out of tune notes full of sorrow and pitiful, before he quickly turned on his heels and made for the exit.

"Well I'm glad he feels bad!" Link snarled before going deep into thought as he listened to more whimpers channel through the sound system.

(Wolfie's POV)

_It's always painful; feeling like the bad guy, especially when you know your not. Me, I am **not** a bad guy. I just have an extremely short temper, and don't particularly like new people. It comes with the tail and the claws, I guess._

_I didn't mean to upset the new kid,really I was just being a tease. But it's like Doc said once, when Lady first arrived; us men will never fully understand women, even when we've got one by our side._

_I just don't... get, how women work. Clara, she's fine. Anything I say to her, she'll ignore. Must get it from her uncle, Mr Genius back there. Funny how they're related..._

_But I never feel bad about anything... ever. So I don't know why I do now... I must be getting old. I know should go to apologise, but then I know I never will._

_I think I'll just take my anger out on some rabbit somewhere, if I have the strength to catch one._

_You'd never know that feeling of power, strength, rage, that flows through your veins, until you had truly experienced it. Being a wolf, I get that feeling a lot._

(End of POV)

**_7th December 2012.._**

The new 'monster' wasn't disturbed for two weeks. The only visitor she got was a tray of food, which she foolishly turned away. She got skinnier and skinnier everyday, and her wing growth grew more painful with it.

After the second day of the third week, Lady finally gave into what she felt was right, and tapped her knuckles gently against the metal door.

She saw her friends coming closer, mouthing things, shaking their heads, miming for her to move away from the walls. But she rightly ignored them. They couldn't just leave the poor girl in there to starve herself. Not to mention how lonely and depressed she must feel.

"Well, just remember to be extra sensitive, my dear, as the poor girl... well she's having a rough time of the month."

While Link and Wolfie pulled faces at this, Lady, Susan and Clara looked shocked.

"How do you know?" Lady asked, turning fully around to face the scientist.

"Well" Susan thought, leaning right down to study the doctors unreadable expression "he's a scientist, so he probably does biology... and you study the human body... and that surely includes the female body, meaning you would probably know all about a woman's menstrual cycle!" she finished with a nod, feeling rather proud of herself. Dr. Cockroach had always said she had an IQ higher than she had cared to indicate. She seemed to be proving him right quite a lot.

"Very closely observed, Susan" the doctor congratulated, feeling rather proud of her himself "But it's really not that difficult when you note that a delivery was made to the facility under her name, of Ibuprofen and, huh ...um... tampons." he coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ew... Doc! I hope you don't eat that garbage!" Link sickly joked.

"What do you take me for, you stupid amphibian?!" the doctor growled, visibly insulted "Your disgusting!"

"Guys! Doc, just tell her! Tell Lady... your the smart one, she should listen to you. Tell Lady to leave her alone!" Clara hissed.

But Dr. Cockroach shook his head gently, moving and taking his seat back at the table, where his latest experiment had just, surprise surprise, blown up.

"It's none of my business. In a sense it's like what Walt Disney said... if she can dream it, she can do it. Herself. Alone." he mumbled, his face full of concentration as he attempted to remove the broken shards of a test tube from the cushions on Link's brand new sofa.

"What do you dream?" Bob asked, raising an eyebrow, confused by the quotation.

Link face palmed "Dude..." he muttered under his breath.

The wolf form of Wolfie slipped through the monsters' legs, He stopped in the gap between them and Lady, growling softly, grunting and whining in wolf talk. Lady knew what he was saying, but ignored him still.

She knocked again, a little louder this time.

They heard a soft choke, like someone was gagging on something, then the door opened. The whole room was in complete darkness, and it seemingly enveloped their friend as they helplessly watched her dive into the black, the big metal slab sliding back into place, shunning her from view.

For Lady, this was a completely new turn. She had always been the bully, the tough little miss, even a bit of a hater depending on her moods. And she had never, ever tried to comfort someone.

Her family -her monster family- had taught her well not to hurt people, but did she listen? Hell no! Link -whom she saw as just a friend... and maybe more someday- would push her, treat her like a scruffy boy, and it didn't help that she acted like one. She saw Susan and Clara as those sisters her creator had never gotten round to finishing. Always sticking by her, comforting her on that one awful day -January 23rd. Bob... he was her baby brother, so young and innocent, despite being around 50 years old. And Doc, well, he was much like her father (creator), both in the sense that he was a good father figure for her, and that he was a mad scientist, with many interests in Chemistry, Physics, Biology, and that odd bit of poetry. He called her his 'tough cookie'. She hated it, but like all the other things her friends gave her; love; hope; a real family, she appreciated it.

As she'd lost her late husband more than 200 years ago, she often needed comforting, and that's what she got.  
And she decided there and then, as the metal door slowly close behind her, leaving her suddenly feeling very alone in the dark, that it was her turn to do the same thing.

"Um... hello?" was the first word that popped out of her loose mouth. She heard something shuffling about some where over to her left, then a sneeze.  
"W-w-what do you want?" a small voice croaked from the same direction. Lady tried to see through the darkness, but it swallowed everything.  
"I want to talk to you - to help you!" Lady heard the hesitation, but didn't give up."You know what I am, right?" she asked, hoping that maybe she did have a recognizable voice.

"Your... your Lady Frankenstein..." came the wheezy, weak reply.

The female nodded to nobody inparticular "Yes, and your talking to me now. So will you be brave enough to let me help you? To let us help you?"  
As if in reply a desk lamp suddenly flickered on, and as she looked beside the bed, all Lady could do was stare in shock.

"Whadya thinks going on in there guys?" Link whispered, his ear gently pressed up against the solid thick door.  
"Guys!" Clara yelled at the three boys "Stop eavesdropping!"  
Bob moved away from the metal, his face showing that of pure terror "I haven't been dropping any eves, I promise!" he cried.  
Dr. Cockroach couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at the goo. Then his attention turned back to his generator. But it wasn't long before he was starring at the wall again. The speakers were no longer transmitting those saddening tunes, but he could literally feel the negativity pouring out of that cell- room.

Suddenly the wall rose, revealing two darkened figures; one tall with bright red hair tied back into a ponytail, and stitches attaching her limbs together; the other slouched, none of it's features readable past the redly flushed, tear stained cheeks and dangerously skinny physique. Beth held her breath as she held onto Lady's arm, her legs shaking violently.

The rest of the group just stared, all activities ended.  
Just as Link was going to break the silence, the fairy collapsed to the ground.  
Everyone was straight up on their feet, Dr. Cockroach was the first to reach them.  
"What happened? Whats wrong?" he babbled in Lady's face while she and Link tried to carry Beth over to the table. "What the fuck do you think happened?" she snapped. Her patience with the doctor was dying "She hasn't eaten for two weeks!"

Dr. Cockroach silently obeyed by keeping out of the way, but his attention was caught by something glinting by one of the roots of the poor girls wings.

"Whats this-" he started before he was rudely cut off.

"For goodness sake Doc, move!" Susan yelled, aiming a threatening kick in his direction. The doctor quickly dodged this and scuttled up the wall, out of anyone's reach. He glanced from Susan's glaring face, to the group by the table, to Beth's barely conscious body, to her drooping wings.

Susan breathed heavily as he cautiously moved down the wall, skilfully dropping down from a height. Why is she getting so worked up? he wondered. This was not like their Susan at all. But why was he the only one to notice? Because I'm the only intelligent one around here, he growled to himself. He stood up straight and dusted off his lab coat, straightening his delicate feelers.

Then he hit them all with a cold glare.

"Firstly," he addressed his group of friends as he walked towards the table where their still newest member lay "I would like to point out that I am the only life form in this room with a Ph.D. Yes, this may be in dance, but I would like to remind you all that I also have degrees in all of the sciences, and am the only human plus cockroach DNA subject alive that could extract that plus from my cells easily, if only I had the right equipment, which was sadly burnt down with my lab in England!" this last remark he directed mainly towards one of the few CCTV camera's hanging from the wall. "And secondly," he continued with a more calm, friendly look "I am your friend, and you know I wouldn't do anything to harm any of you, and you know you can trust me. Am I right?"

With very guilty looks on their faces, Susan, Clara, Lady, and even Link, nodded their heads. Wolfie whimpered and bowed his head, which the doctor took as an apology. Bob just stared at the wall, but nobody had really expected anything from him.

"Plus I have the highest IQ in the room..." he grinned, ducking as Link made a swing for his bulbous head.

The speakers made a loud cringy screech, and Mongers voice boomed through "Don't count on it Doc, I will find someone smarter than you one day!"

"Pfft!" Dr. Cockroach waved the speakers off "You may as well give me that Uranium now, Warren, as that's never going to happen!" They heard the general spluttering and huffing on the other end, lost for words. "That's General to you!" he barked "Now shouldn't you be helping your lady friend down there?" then he was gone.  
"Bugger!" the doctor exclaimed as they gathered round her limp body again.  
"What now?" Clara whispered as she gently stroked Wolfie's lean fur.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing. Now."

**Sorry that was such a long chapter, and so late, I promise you all won't be waiting as long for chapter 5, but I want to get another chapter up for Forever in you r debt, and The brave always get hurt. So if your bored waiting, keep an eye on those two! Cya!**


	5. A slight accidental meeting

**Well here comes chapter 5! I would just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to Wordmangler for going through this and checking my grammar, punctuation, and making sure the whole thing makes sense, basically! So I really don't get full credit for this chapter, as WM made sure it was readable and enjoyable, without those smudges getting in the way! _Thank youuuu!_**

**_The Fray - Over My head (Cable Car)_**

**_I never knew_**  
**_I never knew that everything was falling through_**  
**_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_**  
**_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_**  
**_But that's how it's got to be_**  
**_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_**  
**_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_**  
**_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**  
**_She's on your mind_**  
**_She's on your mind_**

**_Let's rearrange_**  
**_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_**  
**_Just say that we agree and then never change_**  
**_Soften a bit until we all just get along_**  
**_But that's disregard_**  
**_Find another friend and you discard_**  
**_As you lose the argument in a cable car_**  
**_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**  
**_She's on your mind_**  
**_She's on your mind_**

**_Everyone knows I'm in_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**  
**_She's on your mind_**  
**_She's on your ..._**

**_And suddenly I become a part of your past_**  
**_I'm becoming the part that don't last_**  
**_I'm losing you and it's effortless_**  
**_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_**  
**_In the throw around_**  
**_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_**  
**_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_**

**_And everyone knows I'm in_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**  
**_She's on your mind_**  
**_She's on your mind_**

**_Everyone knows_**  
**_She's on your mind_**  
**_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_**  
**_I'm in over my head_**  
**_I'm over my..._**

**_Everyone knows I'm in_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_Over my head_**  
**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**  
**_She's on your mind  
_****_She's on your mind_**

* * *

_Beep beep beep..._

Beth's vision was hazy and blurred as she slowly regained consciousness. But she got quite a shock when her eyes finally opened properly to the real world.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, entranced by the large, beautiful amber eyes above her. She gazed up at them, the eyes staring straight back.  
"I-I-I do apologize, ma'am!" the eyes stammered in a strong British accent. She recognized that voice. The eyes moved back, revealing a part human, part bug face, complete with a pair of long, thin antennae.

Beth gasped, opening her mouth to scream, but before any sound could come out the doctor had clasped his large hands over her mouth, clamping it shut.  
"Please-don't-freak-out!" he babbled in a panicked tone. She just stared at him, fear filling her blue eyes. Keeping a close eye on the slightly dazed girl, he slowly removed his hands from her lips, watching her as she watched him watch her.  
"I-I w-wasn't freaking out..." she mumbled, looking him up and down quickly. But he caught her eye for a moment, stroking his little black moustache rather uncomfortably. He coughed loudly, signalling to her that he felt awkward, and she obeyed, looking away. He whipped a tablet out from the inside of his crisp white lab coat, his skilled fingers almost flying across the screen. Beth soon discovered that, despite his head being part cockroach, she found him nice to look at, and she wasn't half as scared as she had been. In fact, looking closely, he was rather handsome, or, as teenagers had begun to say more often, 'fit.'.  
"How long have I been... out for?" she asked quietly. Dr. Cockroach glanced up from his screen only momentarily before his eyes were closely scanning it once more.  
"About six days," he replied, his hands suddenly slowing down as something caught his interest. "Wow..." he mumbled as he stared in awe at the screen.

He glanced up at her again, looking her up and down, his gaze subtly lingering on her breasts, but only for a moment before they were back on his tablet, his throat feeling rather thick and dry suddenly as he swallowed nervously. He could understand how the new addition was having this effect on him, as he had not had any kind of intimate relationship with a woman for over fifty years. But it was strange how none of the other females in the team had bothered him much. He cared about them, but not like this. This was something new. Something he had only felt about a woman once before.  
Snapping back to reality, he saw her staring back at him, tears suddenly rolling down her face, her cheeks flushed pink. The doctor placed the tablet down on the table, going straight to the aid of the distressed girl.

"Whatever is the matter, child?" he asked, fear catching his breath. She looked down, her eyes welling up again. He sensed that she wasn't hurt, but more embarrassed and upset. "What's wrong?" he asked again, going right down to her level, looking deep into her eyes. So deep he feared he might fall into them.  
She couldn't hold eye contact with him, and shifted uncomfortably, cringing as the skin on her wings pulled taught underneath her bottom.  
"Please," the doctor said sternly, finally getting her to look at him "What's wrong?"  
"I-I-I…" was all Beth could manage before something slightly damp touched Dr. Cockroach's hand, the one he had placed on the bed to lean against, just beside her. He looked down at his hand, then looked up again, suddenly feeling nothing but pity for the poor girl as she burst into tears once more.  
"I'm so sorry!" she wailed, collapsing against his shoulder. The doctor shook his large head and wiped his hand on his clean lab coat, leaving a dark red stain down one side, then wrapped his arm around her.  
"Don't be silly, it's not your fault! You weren't to realize; it's all been a little too much for you," he soothed her, rubbing the base of her back, just below where her wings joined her flesh. She whimpered from pain, and suddenly it was all through her body, shooting through her back, stomach, and thighs.

She cried for another five minutes before sitting up straight, feeling slightly ill when she found that she was sitting in a small pool of the red liquid.  
"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I'm just a little... well..."  
"Embarrassed?" Dr. Cockroach suggested, smiling. Beth laughed through her damp cheeks, nodding and wiping her nose with her sleeve.  
"Well, don't blame yourself for that," he continued, glad to finally see a smile on her pretty face. "I believe that thanks to all the stress and panic you've been through lately, you may be experiencing metrorrhagia, or, um, irregular uterine bleeding. It's quite unusual in this case, but your situation is the only explanation for your second... well, period…"  
Beth laughed again as the doctor went slightly more pink than normal, and giggled when his feelers tickled her face, taking in her scent. But her smile vanished as her period pains returned, and she couldn't help but wish for drugs.  
"You don't have any -owww- paracetamol on you, perhaps?" she asked, pressing her hands against her stomach to ease the pain. The genius looked guilty, shaking his head.  
"I'm afraid not, my dear. You may have to call for a nurse. Would you like me to-"  
"NO!" she shouted, cutting him off. "No, I-I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout... but I don't want to be in the company of any doctors or scientists right now."  
Dr. Cockroach raised a large eyebrow at this comment. "I'm a doctor and a scientist," he grinned.

"You're not that kind of doctor, thank goodness!" Beth said lightly.  
"You don't like physicians?" Cockroach asked.  
"Who does, with their needles and knives?" Beth responded, forcing a smile, then adding in a low voice, "…against their will…" "But I trust you and I don't mind, because you're my friend!" she carried on quickly, trying to cover her mistake. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have noticed.

Dr. Cockroach's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the young lady. _That was unexpected_. He hadn't thought she'd warm up to him so quickly. He also hadn't noticed what she'd said before, which she was glad of. "Well.. I-uh.. I guess I could give you a massage... or something. It always used to help Ame-" He stopped, and thought for a moment. _She doesn't need to know yet_, he decided. _She probably wouldn't care, either…. _"Well anyway," he carried on, seemingly unfazed. "Massages always help!"

After a moment's thought, Beth agreed, but told him she wanted to get cleaned up first.  
"Of course!" the doctor replied, helping her up and into the toilets. When he returned to her bed he stared at the large red stain, feeling even more sorry for her. Pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitation spray, he cleaned the smears of blood from his hands. As he was beginning to remove the dirty sheets from the bed, a loud alarm sounded and he nearly tripped over his own feet. Once he'd picked himself up, he stood to attention, knowing what was coming next. And sure enough, that very moment, General Monger marched in.

"Dr. Cockroach?" his voice boomed through the room, then he stopped sharp at the sight of the bloody sheets in the bug man's hands. "What in God's name has happened here?" he asked, panicking slightly.  
Dr. Cockroach went red again. "Well," he gulped. "It seems that our newest member had a little accident. She's had her period twice this month, so she's just popped off to clean herself up!"  
Monger took a few deep breaths, mopping his brow. "Thank the Lord for that, bug man! I thought you'd really lost it this time!" he laughed, slapping the scientist on the back. Dr. Cockroach winced with pain.

"You know, Warren," he sulked. "I may be scientifically insane, but I haven't 'lost it', as you put it!"  
Monger, feeling rather guilty, coughed. "Well, I'll get straight to the point. I want you to run the tests on the new edition."  
Dr. Cockroach stared at him for a moment, not sure whether to believe his ears or not. "Pardon?" he mumbled.  
Monger grumbled. "I would like you to run the tests on her. I trust you, and figured maybe you'd want to!"  
The scientist beamed excitedly, grabbing Monger's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Warren, you will not be disappointed! I swear, sir!" and with those words he ran to prepare his cell for the tests.  
The General watched him leave, growling slightly. "That's still 'General' to you!" he muttered, then jumped out of his skin when Beth tapped gently on his shoulder.  
"Sorry, sir," she mumbled shyly. "But where is Dr. Cockroach? He promised me a massage, you see, sir."  
General Monger's eyebrow raised slightly. _Wow, I figured he liked her, but Doc, slow down a second!_

**Notes**

**Metrorrhagia is (according to my daddy who is a chemist) just one term for a second monthly period, but, as Wordmangler used 'irregular uterine bleeding', there are other terms. But don't use the internet to search these, anything could come up, so stay away from all that! **

**WM reminded me that I need to make it clear that this story ties in with my other fanfic 'Forever in your debt', and you will find out how later on!**

**Okay, that's all I have time for, see you all at chapter 6, and thanks again to Wordmangler! :)**


	6. It concerned a scientist

**OH MY GOD... How long has it actually been since I posted my last chapter? I posted the last chapter in April... you can all do the math! Anyway, it's good to be back, I've got the feeling that I'm going to be posting more frequently over the summer, except for when I am away, of course. Enjoy!**

**(P.s WordMangler... I apologise for not sending you this chapter before hand, but I wanted to get it posted quickly, and I checked through it myself, but feel free to send me any corrections for any mistakes you find, and I#ll be sure to correct the chapter and repost it!)**

* * *

_"Now, Doctor..."_

_"Oh don't you start, General! I've already had it up to my neck from Link-"_

_"Just let me finish, would ya? I'm trusting you with possibly the _**_life _**_of a beautiful young woman, whom I feel could be a big help to our team if -oh Mighty Lord forbid- we have anymore alien or monster trouble. Now, I can tell that you have warmed up to her, so- oh, Doc, I'm gunna put this as plainly as I can: don't hurt the girl!"_

_Dr. Cockroach straightened his lap coat and pulled his antennae tall. "I wouldn't dream of it." he whispered._

* * *

_**Machines flashed and beeped around her as her head swam with questions. What was he planning to do to her? Could she really trust him? Would he hurt her? But most importantly, could he cure her? One thing she did know: she was willing to find out.**_

"Hey Flick!" she heard a familiarly cocky voice call from somewhere near the darkened area around the door. The voices owner appeared, it was Link. Behind him followed Lady, Clara, Wolfie and Bob. They shuffled into the already overcrowded room and over to where Beth was perched on a very scary looking table with nothing but a pillow for comfort. Tubes hung around her, a clear tube sticking out of her wrist. A table beside her was cluttered with scalpels, needles, small mirrors, and many unnameable shiny objects.

"Whoa!" Bob screamed with delight. "Dr. Cockroach is a _DOCTOR?!_" Everyone but Beth laughed.

"Should I be scared?" was all she could squeak out. Lady chuckled and jumped up to sit beside her.

"Don't worry, Doc wouldn't hurt ya, and if he tried to, we'd be here to stop him!" she said it with enthusiasm, but it came out shaky. Never had she seen the doctor so _excited_ to be experimenting on someone, especially a _female_. But it was best not to frighten their new friend; she was clearly still adjusting to them. The doctor wasn't usually the first to make friends with the 'new kids', as Link calls them, so it was surprising enough that she was happy -or not- to let him do anything more than just _talk_.

"_Excuse me,_" a voice from behind the table complained. "But I don't remember ever hurting _anyone _but myself with my experiments!" Two antenna popped up behind Beth, followed by two large eyes, ending with a long white lab coat.

"God you're skinny!" Wolfie laughed at the scientist.  
Dr. Cockroach glared and lifted two sparking wires in his hands and touched them together, causing electricity to fizz in the air. "Don't tempt me..." he growled. Beth jumped out of her skin and ran to the other side of the room, her back flat against the wall. But the doctors attempt to seem intimidating in front of Beth failed as a jolt of electricity caught his finger and ran through his arm.

"Bugger!" he yelped, jumping into the air and throwing the wires to the steel floor, his size thirteen loafers landing back down onto them. "Oh dear..." he mumbled, sucking the end of his finger as one side of the room's machinery cut out.

"What did you do?" Susan asked, her face coming into view through the large door way. Her perfect blue eyes glistened as she watched the scene before her, which was very much like a television program to her, with great intensity. "You okay in there?" she asked Beth with a smile.  
She nodded quickly, showing no sign of fear in her face.

"She's lying," Wolfie pointed out flatly. "She's terrified."

"You know it's rude to read peoples thoughts?" Lady snapped. Wolfie snorted.

"I don't care," he pointed out. "Just like I don't give a shit about all the different ways you want to kill me right now."

"Bring it, bitch!" Lady spat at him, her fists clenching at her sides. Wolfie's back rippled as he began to change.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please! Some self control, please!" Link stepped between them earning a glare from both parties. "We're not going to go through this again!"

"Oh, to heck with it all!" Wolfie huffed. "This is pathetic, come along Clara." He left the room, pulling her reluctantly along with him, but not before she gave them a wave.

"Seriously, those two get worse and worse everyday." Link grumbled, glaring at their backs as they headed into the common room.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" Beth asked with curiosity, but received no reply.

"Right then, no harm done, let's continue." the doctor turned away, then came forward, needle in hand.

"W-what's that?" the winged monster asked edgily.

"I just need a blood sample, that's all!" he reassured her with a grin. But as he advanced towards her a familiar shiver ran down her spine. She'd seen a sharp needle just like that before, and she had prayed she would never see it again.

"I-I can't do this!" Beth cried, making a move for the clear door way, only to crash into Susan's pink face. Susan only just caught her as the breath was knocked from her lungs and Beth fell into her palm, unconscious.

"Well that escalated quickly." Bob grinned, suddenly at the back of the group, beside Dr. Cockroach.

"Hush, Bob!" the scientist hissed, rather disappointed with the turn out.

"Well done, big nose!" Lady teased the giantess, snorting at the sharp glare.

"Okay, okay, everybody step back!" Monger called from the door. Nobody had noticed him arrive, but he had, and he meant business. Just as he was leaning down to inspect the unconscious female, she shot up, her eyes wide as they darted around the room.

"Where is he?" she screamed at them. "Keep him away from me!"

"What happened here?" Monger growled at the monsters while Susan tried to calm the screaming girl down.

"No, I'm sorry," she mumbled to herself. "I'll be a good girl. I'm sorry mummy, I won't scream again." she burst into tears. Susan stared down at her, not sure how to act on her words.

"Doc was just gunna give her an injection and she went off her head!" Clara explained in a sickly sweet tone as she returned from her cell. She'd been watching the whole scene from where she stood, but Wolfie, however, wasn't with her.

"Where's the bitch?" Lady asked, edging for a fight.

"Oh, it's a full moon. He's not feeling too well!" Clara replied, waving her off politely, though she would have happily slapped her there and then.

"No it's not," Monger stated. "Another two weeks before moon's full." Everyone stared at Clara.

"Well..." she looked slightly dazed. "General," she started to change the subject. "Would me and Wolfie be aloud a couple of weeks leave, just for a break?"  
Monger scratched his head, confused. Clara rarely requested leave for any longer than a couple of days, let alone weeks.

"No given leave until the new recruit's settled in. I've got enough on my plate and I don't need you two wondering about God knows where and stirring trouble with the press." he finally replied, moving his attention back to the now crying girl. Beth was perched in Susan's outstretched palm, her hair in her face, her arm held out as Dr. Cockroach gently pushed the needle into her flesh. She bit her lip, more tears leaking from her eyes as she tried hard to hold the screams back. Instead, a quiet whimper was released from her throat.

"All done." the doctor whispered, dabbing her arm with a wad of cotton to stop the bleeding. He looked at her face, watching her beautiful eyes as she blinked away tears. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I never took into account that... that I should have talked you through the procedure. I promise I will never put you through that again, ever."

Beth didn't look up at him, only whispering quietly: "May I please be excused?"

The doctor looked over at the general. The old man coughed and the bug headed scientist nodded.  
"Of course. We'll continue this tomorrow."

The girl nodded, slowing getting up on her feet from Susan's palm and making the even slower journey back to her room.

* * *

**Notes :)**

**None this time I'm afraid, apart from that I got the chapter title 'It concerened a scientist' from something my friend said, and I wasn't sure whether it meant that the situation involved a scientist, or that it worried a scientist, so I felt that it was partially relevant to this chapter.**

**I'll make sure to have the next chapter up a little quicker this time!**


End file.
